Chapter 16: Women Privilege
is the sixteenth chapter of ''D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers. '' Synopsis Ninon comes to visit Cosette at the garrison, where she reveals she knew Cosette was a woman the whole time because she did not look masculine enough. Athos, Aramis and Porthos watch from a small distance. As they talk in low voices, Ninon asks Cosette if they know who she is but the young woman denies it and expresses her concerns of being discovered. Despite this, Ninon tells Cosette she is special girl and that the time will come for her to reveal her identity to them. Out of all three of them, Cosette fears how Athos will react harshly the most: that he will be furious with her and never forgive her. However, Ninon tells Cosette that if Athos is really her friend, he will forgive her. Before she leaves, Ninon wishes her luck. After Ninon leaves, Aramis teases Cosette about being in the good graces of both Ninon and Constance. Despite that, Cosette says they are just her friends. Aramis further explains they have feelings for each other (unaware that Cosette is a girl) Cosette denies it and says Constance is just a married woman and that she is going to sit on guard with Constance if Fleur returns.Aramis attempts another jab at teasing her, but Athos tells him to knock it off and tells Cosette to do her duty. She oblijes but not before glaring at Aramis. Annoyed, Cosette leaves. Porthos tells Aramis that they went to far, with Aramis agreeing that he did.He goes to apologize but Athos stops him and has Aramis and Porthos find Fleur Baudin. Meanwhile, back at Bonacieux's house, Constance is worried sick about Fleur and cannot get her cousin off her mind. Cosette, however, reveals there was a time when she and her sisters visited their grandparents after her mother's death and recounts on how she got lost in their city and revealed her sisters' fears are akin to that of Constance's thankful for the answer, she accepts her friend's comforts. Into the night, Fleur is found by the Red Guards and returned home, where Constance is relieved to see her safe. Cosette also learns from Fleur she was the one who told Ninon about her. Betrayed, Cosette leaves, and though she is glad Fleur is alright, she is upset that Fleur told her secret to someone else. The next morning, Cosette learns from Treville that Ninon is being tried for the supposed abduction of Fleur Baudin and others. However, the young woman finds it hard to believe and tells Treville that Ninon is innocent and that she wouldn' tgive up on her . Moved by this, Treville tells Cosette that she reminds him of her mother, Francoise, being high-spirited, stubborn, and how she resembles her. It touches Cosette as she leaves, recounting that no one but her father compared her to her mother before but rather her sisters. The chapter ends with COsette joining Athos and Aramis and Porthos to where Ninon is going to be tried. Read Read chapterhere .